


The Beacon experiment

by Sutherland9



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: In a lab, in Death Valley California.. There were 14 experiments. Six of whom, escaped to Colorado. The other 8.. Since escaping, have lived our their days, in a massive castle in Mississippi. Now.. Four years after the escape.. They come together again





	The Beacon experiment

(A lab in Death Valley, CA).

Inside of the lab were fourteen experiments. Six Human-Avian hybrids, stuck in cages

Within another set of cages were experiments, fused with the DNA of all other types of animals.

Within the one cage was a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was the world's first hybrid of human and tiger. Within his mouth, were the fangs of a tiger, and he growled at the scientists who walk past his cage. Unyielding in anger, he tried constantly to break the lock.. It wasn't until later and that he was freed by one of the very scientists you come to despise. The scientists gave him no name. merely a series of numbers. he called himself, "Jaune."

Next to his cage.. Was a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was the world's first hybrid of human and lion. She and Jaune, had been the best of friends, during their years of suffering. She too, had named herself. she called herself, "Pyrrha." A Greek name. the Greeks were proud warriors, and it helped her feel that she wouldn't be in the cage forever. that she too, would one day be a proud warrior.

Across from them, was a boy with short black hair and purple eyes. One of seven Human-Avian hybrids. Separated from the others, as the scientists deemed it too dangerous. Always seen with the graceful wings of a swan, on his back. He called himself Ren.

Next to Ren, was a girl with short orange hair and blue eyes. This was Nora. one of the few (and only) experiments, the scientists gave a name. The first and only successful hybrid of human and ape.

In yet another cage, was a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She had Bear fangs in her mouth, bear ears and a little bear tail just above her hindquarters. This was Yang. One of the first experiments ever done.

Next to Yang, was a girl with long black hair and amber eyes. She had the ears and tail of a puma. Her name was Blake.

Across from Blake was a shorter girl, with long white hair and icy blue eyes. With white Fox ears atop her head. This was Weiss Schnee. The first hybrid of human and Arctic Fox. The only experiment, who's father had authority over the scientists.

Next to Weiss, was the youngest of the experiments. A girl with black red-ish hair and Silver Eyes. One of their creators' many human-Wolf hybrids. Yang's biological half-sister, Ruby .

They laid in their cages. Not knowing what would happen next. Until one day.

One of the scientists ,who made their lives hell. . Helped them out. He said, speaking to each of them, "Okay . . We're leaving. No one's living in a cage, while I'm around."

This scientist , was Professor Ozpin. One of the highest ranking scientists, in the lab. He took them off to a field, near the mountains of Colorado. Within the field.. Was a place.. They could call home

Not too far from six friends of theirs.

(Years later ).

Jaune had grown into tall young man, with short blond hair and blue eyes . He shifted in his bed, and saw Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was tall (not as tall as Jaune, though) with long red hair. She and Jaune had been an official couple, for about a month (but, everyone predicted they would).

He kissed her, to awaken her. He said, "Good morning, Lion Queen." He gave her that nickname years ago. A term of endearment.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Good morning, my silly hero. How are you?" She opened her eyes and saw her love, smiling at her. She said, "You want to.." She winked at him.

He said, still smiling, "Well. . Since we did that all night last night and probably will do the same thing later today.." He thought it over, "Absolutely."

They "had their fun." After such got dressed.

Jaune was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Pyrrha was dressed in a red shirt and shorts.

They saw their 'zoo.' They were going to go visit some old friends.


End file.
